Some medical treatments include the use of inflatable balloons. The expandable balloon may be inserted in a patient, such as within the vasculature of a patient, and navigated to a target site to be treated within the patient. Some expandable balloons may be fragile, such that it is easy for expandable balloons to incur damage during the insertion process. Further, some expandable balloons include coatings, such as drug coatings, which may be damaged or lost during insertion and/or navigation to the target site.